Wake up
by Dinolad
Summary: A little bit of Gerita and Canpru. Germany and Prussia awake in a strange place... Rated M for Mature themes. Also the outfits are based off of a picture I saw.


So this doen't have tab's. That's a little annoying. We'll, this is my first. We'll here you go.

* * *

><p>Germany was slowly roused from sleep by the sound of harsh whispers. He brought his hand to his face, eyes close, thinking. What had he been doing last night? Drinking. And with Prussia none the less. That never ended well. He felt warmth against his left arm. Turning his head and slowly opening his eyes, Germany found his brother, blissfully asleep. Something was wrong. Where were they? Germany swiftly sat upright and examined his surroundings. He slowly took in the room, its silken curtains, the cotton pillows and fabric lined with gold thread scattered on the floor. Men. Men scantily clad, wearing a variety of animal accessories. Lying on mounds of fabic, standing and staring at him. He though for a moment that he was still asleep, having an alcohol induced dream. But when he did dream while drunk it was usually of Italy. A though that caused his body to heat up in confusion and embarrassment. A passionate eager welling up in his throat each time he though of his dear friend. And eager he avoided decoding at all cost. But this, this wasn't like any dream he had. Drunk or sober. This was something real.<p>

Turning to his brother, Germany shook Prussia violently, ripping him from his sleep. "What's the big idea West?" Prussia yawned, stretching his arms up in the air. "I was having a sweet dream that involved the awesome me and France. It was getting pretty-"

"Brother! I told you before, I don't need nor do I want to hear about the awesome you and your awesome escapades." Germany stood, looking around at the men, who, stared blankly at the Germany speaking brothers.

"So…where are we?" Prussia asked, finally taking in his soundings. "Is this a costume party? I'm not really prepared…" He said as he looked down at his pajamas, littered with little colored birds. "Hey, where's Gilbrid!" He asked, hastily looking around.

"He's most likely at home…But there are more pressing matters at hand Brother. I'm rather concerned for our-"

"Gilbird is a pressing matter!" He yelled as his pocket started to movie. "Oh, hey!" He reached in his pant pocket and pulled out the disheveled Gilbrid who ruffled his feathers and flue to Prussia's head.

"Now that that's out of the way. We have some pressing matters-"

"Right, right, the half naked men staring at us. I'm sure you're having a good time, being as sexily repressed as you are. I wonder what they speak." Germany flushed but before he could rebut; Prussia continued on in his thoughts. "Hey, you there," He bellowed, walking over to the closest man who happened to be dressed as a little bear in a school boy outfit. He spoke in English for the boy appeared to be an American.

"M-me?" The bear pointed to himself, appearing somewhat surprised.

"Yes you, who else?"

"Oh, then, you can see me…that's weird." Prussia just stared at him. "We'll you see…most times people just…look right past me."

"Well… What's going on here anyway? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, I'm dressed like a polar bear. I have a pet one, so that's probably why…"

"That's not what I meant, kid." Prussia smiled wide, "you're a funny little thing, aren't you. What's your name?"

"I'm Canada…" He said weakly.

"Bruder, this is not getting us anywhere." Germany cut in, also speaking in English.

"Right," Prussia turned back over to the little bear. "Hey kid, what is this place anyway?"

"It's kind of like a harem…or is one I guess. You're both new, then. We get new people every now and then. Oh, and…" Canada whispered, "and I'm not a kid, I'm-"

"Harem!" Germany's face went white as he yelled. "This is a harem? Where in a harem! Burder!" He grabbed his brothers shoulders and shook him. "We've got to get out of here and now, before were put into little animal clothing and are forced to go around barely dressed!"

"You should calm down, your making a scene," Canada breathed. "Besides, it's nearly impossible to get-"

"Heh, sounds fun to me. And do we get to have sex with this beautiful lady that has us all kept here?"

"You guys…you're ignoring me," Canada said under his breath.

"How can you think of sex at a time like this?"

"Come on West, how could you not?" He shrugged.

"Really now, you two are being so rude," crossing his arms, Canada gave a little huff. Finally getting Prussia's attention he turned away form his brother.

"Hey, don't get all pouty on us, Mr. Canada. I heard you; I'm just trying to calm my crazy brother down-"

"Crazy? Crazy? I am not the one that is crazy, Bruder!" Germany thundered. "How can you be okay with this situation!"

"That's because I'm so awesome." Prussia said, looking at Canada with a wide grin as if wishing for him to agree.

"Really now, you shouldn't yell like that." Canada motioned for them to quiet down as the doors opened. "Oh, now you've done it."

"Done what?" Prussia turned towards the doors as four men in flashy uniforms came into the room, heading towards them.

"We'll they know you're awake so there going to take you to-"

"There's no way in hell there going to get me to wear anything!" Germany yelled, still white in the face.

"But it would be cool if I were a rabbit. I feel, since I see no other rabbits, that would be fitting for me." Prussia said as the guards reached them.

"Come with us," came a bellowing voice. "Resistance will be meet with severe punishment."

"I can take anything you throw at me!" Germany bellowed back.

"You will be forced to roam the premises naked, if you do no comply." Prussia bursting with laughter as Germany's face turned red. "Now come with us." They fallowed without a word, Germany as red as a cherry, his anger plastered on his face and Prussia waving "bye" to the little bear.

The guards lead the way out of the room and down a hall that was decorated in many colors. Tapestries ran the length down the hall, filled to the brim with animals, naked men and women, and flowers of every kind. The smell of sweet spices drifted in the air. They were lead to a dark room with a shallow pool and a chair on either side of the room. "Wash and change." Was the command that was given the two before the doors shut behind them. Prussia started to undress as he spoke, "We'll who ever owner's this place has got taste, you've gotta give them that at lest."

Germany adverted his eyes as he started to remove his clothing as well. He was embarrassed for his brother's shameless exposure. His lack of self-respect, not in front of him necessarily but in front of all his friends and even complete strangers. It was in the comfort and ease that he removed is clothing now that reminded him of all his shameful public nudity.

They sunk into the water, cool and fresh. The water appeared to be a deep blue for the bottom of the pound like tub was covered in tiles the deepest of blues. Soaps were scattered about the edges, awaiting use. It was a nice relief as the drunken night before had left them less that fresh. Germany had been craving a bath since he woke. He gently allowed himself to slip into the water, moving the surface only lightly, little waves lapping against the walls. Prussia let himself fall in to the water with a hard splash, reaching over the sides and wetting the soaps, moving them about some.

Everything settled down and Germany sunk as far as he could into the water, his nose hitting the top every now and then as the water calmed. This didn't last for long as Prussia started splashing at Germany and he was forced to sit up, lest he drown. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to have fun!" Prussia said as Gilbird flew off.

"Now's not the time for fun." Germany said, as he reached for soap and started suding up his hair. "We need to think of how to get out of here." He sighed, "at lest we can freshen up. You smell horrible."

"Oh, and you don't?" He laughed, "want your big brother to help you?" Prussia reached towards his brother's head.

"Nein, I do not need help from you. I am an adult." He said, pulling away.

"Woah, big man can wash his own hair. He doesn't need the awesome me. Sorry if I'm gaying up the place," Prussia laughed. "I didn't know you thought that way."

"What way!"

"We'll obviously your to unsure of your sexuality that you can't even look at your naked big brother." He said with a snide smile.

"What part of looking at your naked sibling is normal!"

"Don't blame me for your twisted fanatics." Germany once again turned red, anger growing. "What, do you masturbate to a threesome with you, me and your little Italian? I call top to Italy!" Germany, forgetting his current state, jumped on his brother in an attempt to strangle him. Prussia laughing as he coughed out water. "See," he gasped, "fun."

"You call this fun?" Germany grunted as he pushed his brother's head under the water. Prussia gasped for air as Germany let him up a little.

"Yeah, your just too uptight, let it all go and have a little fun now and then." He said before his head was dunked once again.

Germany stood and stepped out of the water, trying to ignore the presence that was so vivid behind him. Laughing and nagging, doing anything and everything to make him feel uncomfortable. His face felt hot as he dried himself off. Looking around he found that their clothing was gone. There was garments neatly folded on a chair and on the floor, in place of what they had left. Germany picked up his pile and started to unfold it. "What is this…this is a maid outfit! I can't wear a dress!" Germany bellowed.

"Hey, bunny ears!" Prussia exclaimed as he unfolded his meager share. "Hey, this is only an apron. You must have my pants or something. German held up the dress, anger painted across his face. "Huh, that's strange…"

"You, with the white hair, you will be serving and you will be cleaning the house." A voice came from he shadows; Germany yelped and covered himself with the clothing he was holding. Prussia looked on in confusion. "Serving?" There was no answer and the two begun to dress.

Germany fidgeting with his cat ears, not quite sure what to do with himself. Prussia examined himself from every angle he could. "Hey, I look pretty awesome in this don't I, West?" He asked, looking up at his brother, suppressing a laugh. He did not want to lose himself in a fit of giggles and laughter like he had the first time he gazed over at Germany.

"What am I suppose to do in this, what does this accomplish?" Germany asked, mostly to himself, as he looked down at the frills and lace.

"Wow, you really are sexually oblivious…" Germany glared at him before realizing what he was going to see. He turned sharply away with a grimace. "Obviously who ever is in charge finds this shit kinky. You're gonna turn someone on." He laughed for a minute before a relation came over him. _"Some pervvy pervert is gonna be staring at my little brother!" _He though, and with that the image of Germany being taking up in some strangers arms formed into his head. Panic spread across Prussia's face as Germany called out for his big brother to come and save him. "I wont let that happen!" He gave determined yell, clasping his fist in the air. Germany stared at him in confusion, not having the slightest clue what might be going on in his brother's head.

"Brother…" Germany began as the door's swung open revealing two large men. Without a word they were both grabbed by the arms and pulled from the room. Germany's heart started to race as his body tensed up. His face went white as his brother was pulled in a different direction. Prussia turned back; looking at his brother, he gave him a smirk sticking his thumb up in the air. Germany opened his mouth but was yanked into a turn. His brother was out of sight.

The man pushed Germany into a room and told him to clean. He wasn't really sure what he was suppose to clean since the only cleaning item he was given was a duster. When he objected he was met with a harsh yell and a command to dust. The door was slammed and he was left to his own devices. So Germany started dusting the room, and it needed it, he didn't question his actions until he had finished. And when he tried to leave the room he was meet with the same commands. Returning to the dust free room. He sat on the bed and it squeaked with his weight. _"May as well try to figure a way out of this," _he sighed.


End file.
